guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:White Mantle Disguise
dumb fee I guess A-net needs some more money again...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Lol indeed... But, better that then every month paying dumb fee :S -- Jorre22225 08:06, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::True.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 09:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Not really. With a "dumb fee" you get frequent updates (including skill balancing with some effort put into it), an active and helpful GM team, account restoration in case of hacking, dev transparency, *and* expansions every coupla years. (Of course, this is coming from somebody who switched over to WoW almost a year ago and only comes back to visit old friends on the holidays.) Qing Guang 22:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: Heh, it almost sounds like Blizzard is not selling mounts and we don't have all servers down every Wednesday morning. :::::Lol, burn. Expansions every couple of years? You have to buy them anyway, so wait, you pay monthly just so that you can pay for them again at the store? GW is now working on a new game and not charging you monthly to make expansions you have to buy anyway. WoW is still their "active" product, there's nothing else for the "WoW team," so of course they have to bust their asses and release expansions. Where's WoW2? Oh, WoW2 is... still the same old WoW. GW has not seen expansions in a while, and they said there won't be, it's not their "active" game anymore, they're working full steam on GW2 and a small team is releasing free updates with the only charge being a costume you don't have to buy. GW is a game that was supposed to be dead by now, but refuses to die anyway. So, if you wanna defend WoW's monthly charges, pick something else. Like ooh! They have those sexy Vietnamese boy-figured night elves you can pay a monthly fee to wack off to with the nude mod! Or that you have women prostituting themselves for a mount they don't want to buy! Or they got Mr. T in their commercial! Mr. T was awesome. :] In the 80's. Don't get me wrong, my husband and I love Mr. T, but we're not paying a steady stream of cash just for access to something that doesn't appeal to us ever since we went through puberty. RoseOfKali 12:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Rose, Puberty? Is that possible? Somehow, I just can't imagine that ;-) Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yes, there's grass on the field. RoseOfKali 14:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Costume Malfunction? I've noticed on a few professions of the White Mantle costume that the tail end of it seems to be really 'out-there'. None more prevalent than the male Necromancer. A bit heavily starched perhaps? Kind of looks like a cape that goes full-length but never really falls into place. --Valandil D 08:17, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Probably because he's so hunched over, so that plane of the cape is pointed backwards rather than more or less vertical, as with other classes. If it really bothers you, take some screenshots and post on the armor bugs page on the official wiki. MAYBE they'll bother to fix it, though I don't think I've ever seen any of those reports actually fixed, only replies that "we entered it into our bug database! kthxbai" RoseOfKali 11:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::"It's on the to-do list, but so is Guild Wars 2." --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) You guys are gonna hate me, but... This set's name is White Mantle Disguise, not Robes. Not sure on the moving procedure though. ---- [[user:Dark.Morelia|'Dark' Morelia]] [Talk] 14:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Noooooo!!! Uh, well, I'm not moving those images again. ^_^ It's just a matter of moving the page itself, I think, and a one line tweak in the M/F templaes. I don't see a problem with the images being named after the body piece, but Ish, feel free to move them if you wanna make a bot. XD RoseOfKali 14:48, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::<_< Ok, ok, it's not that bad... I'll move them, again. :P Is that the only one? RoseOfKali 14:50, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::*cough* That was what started me on this whole costume-gallery-merging thing in the first place. —Dr Ishmael 15:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I completely forgot about it in the middle of my RC rampage. >_< And GWW didn't even have a page for the disguise, it's all under robes. O_O Should be all good here now, though. As far as I can tell, I think I did everything that needed to be done to move all 4 costumes over to the new templates, but do tell if you see something I missed. RoseOfKali 16:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry Rose! Think we're all good now :)---- [[user:Dark.Morelia|'Dark' Morelia]] [Talk] 22:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC)